This unit serves as a facility for carrying out clinical research projects on hospitalized patients and normal subjects. Example of projects on this unit include studies of: 1)Inhibitors to Factor VIII and IX. 2) Growth Hormone Studies. 3) Glycogen Storage Disease. 4) Alcoholic Hepatitis. 5) Bleeding Esophageal Varices. 6) Bone Marrow Failure in Children. 7) Physiology and Kinetics of Leukocytes. 8) Skeletal Growth Factors in Acromegaly. 9) Intestinal Peptide Hydrolases in Human Disease. 10) Chronic Active Hepatitis. 11) Epidermolysis Bullosa. 12) Home Intravenous Hyperalimentation. 13) Intestinal Absorption of Calcium and Phosphorus. 14) Drug Treatment of Atypical Depression.15) Immunotherapy of Breast Cancer. 16) Hypothalamic Hypernatremia BCNU Treatment of Brain Tumors Gross Peptic Esophagitis. 17) Muco-Cutaneous Candidiasis. 18) Evaluation of Dysmenorrhea. 19) Familial Rheumatoid Nodules without Rheumatoid Disease. 20) Tick-Borne Spotted Fever. 21) Extracranial-Intracraniel Arterial Anastomosis. 22) Treatment of Malignant Gliomas. 23) Intestinal absorption of Inorganic Phosphate Hypocalcemia Cinromide treatment in Epileptic Patients. 24) Relactation by Mothers of Sick Infants. 25) Bartter's Syndrome Iron Overload with Desferrioxamine. 26) Effect of Marihuana on Intraocular Pressure. 27) Human Interactions of Dietary Protein, Calcium and Phosphorus.